Amours secrets
by ALinkToThePast
Summary: Naruto est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il est également secrètement amoureux de son frère Itachi. Seulement lorsque Naruto commence à se rapprocher d'Itachi et à délaisser Sasuke cela réveille ses sentiments cachés.
1. Une après midi comme les autres

Amours secrets

Titre : Amours secrets

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Couple : NaruIta, SasuNaru, SasuSai

Résumé : Naruto est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il est également secrètement amoureux de son frère Itachi. Seulement lorsque Naruto commence à se rapprocher d'Itachi et à délaisser Sasuke cela réveille ses sentiments cachés.

Disclaimer : personnages ne m'appartenant pas

Rating : T (viol, violence)

* * *

**Une après-midi comme les autres**

POV : Naruto

Salut, je suis Naruto Uzumaki un jeune adulte de 18 ans et demi, et j'insiste sur le et demi hein! Je suis né dans le Village de Konoha parmi plein de ninja mais ça tout le monde le sait non? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire un résumé mais bon je vais faire quand même au mieux. Konoha est donc l'un des villages ninja les plus influents et il est situé dans le pays du feu. Moi je suis un Genin, soit un ninja inférieur oui je sais ça le fait pas trop... Je suis malgré moi et malgré lui, le meilleur ami de Sasuke Uchiha surement la personne la plus narcissique et égoïste que je connaisse mais je l'adorais quand même. Sinon je suis homosexuel, et ça par contre ça ne passe pas. C'est pour ça que je me cache, pour ça que je ne révèle rien, pour ça que je fais semblant de draguer sans cesse Sakura alors qu'elle est aussi excitante qu'un thon en boite. Désolé oui, je ne mâche pas mes mots lorsqu'il s'agit de la gente féminine, il faut dire qu'elles sont si. . . Enfin... J'espère que vous comprenez hein, la seule là-dedans que j'apprécie à peu près c'est Hinata bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me draguer.

Seulement aujourd'hui toutes ces histoires n'ont pas d'importance, j'ai rendez-vous chez Sasuke pour jouer un peu et allez s'entrainer ensuite. J'étais content car grâce à ça je pouvais voir mon meilleur ami et aussi peut-être allais-je apercevoir l'homme que j'aime avec un peu de chance. Je devais par conséquent me dépêcher un peu d'aller chez lui il allait me piquer une crise si je ne venais pas celui la tel que je le connaissais. Je pris une chemise blanche, un pantalon souple et léger bien qu'un peu court. Je me coiffai en vitesse, je mis mon bandeau frontal et je pris mes clefs ainsi qu'un paquet de sucreries. Je mis une sucette en bouche et c'est bon, une fois la porte fermée je pouvais partir de chez moi pour aller chez lui. Il ne m'avait pas fallu plus de 20 minutes pour rejoindre sa maison en prenant le temps de donner à manger à un chien abandonné – note : faudrait que je l'adopte celui-là – puis j'ai aussi aidé une vieille dame à transporter ses affaires.

La maison de Sasuke et Itachi était immense, c'était un grand manoir avec un portail impressionnant un peu cuivré et une piscine couverte à l'extérieur. Je restais toujours sans voix lorsque je voyais dans quelles conditions ils habitaient. Je poussais la grille comme à mon habitude, j'étais toujours le bienvenu chez eux. J'étais surtout leur seule compagnie bien généralement, peu de gens s'approchaient d'eux les qualifiant de famille maudite juste parce que chaque membre de leur famille étaient mort dans d'étranges circonstances et qu'ils avaient hérité de tous les biens. Moi je me moquais de tout ça, certes Sasuke n'était pas la plus agréable des personnes mais il était malgré tout mon meilleur ami. Je venais d'ouvrir la grille et j'avançais d'un pas ferme vers la porte pour y toquer lorsque je fus interrompu par une voix familière et pleine de chaleur. Je tournais la tête, c'était Itachi, il se prélassait dans la piscine, le torse hors de l'eau et le soleil qui l'illuminait tel un ange. Mon cœur s'accélérait soudainement et je virai assez rapidement au rouge lorsqu'il sortit en se frottant une serviette sur le dos. Il était certainement le mieux bâtit de tous les hommes que j'avais pu rencontrer. Il avait un visage radieux, un sourire resplendissant, des abdominaux vraiment bien marqués et surtout il avait de quoi dans son boxer. J'étais tellement rouge que je n'osais pas le regarder en face et que je ne me souvenais déjà plus de ce qu'il venait de me dire, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha avec un sourire et répéta sa phrase.

POV Itachi :

Je suis en train de me prélasser dans ma piscine, je suis Itachi Uchiha et j'ai aujourd'hui 25 ans. Aujourd'hui parce que là c'est mon anniversaire tout simplement. Je n'avais rien organisé, rien préparé d'ailleurs j'étais certain que personne n'y penserais. Sasuke me l'a souhaité à la va vite mais m'étonnerait qu'il prenne quelque chose pour moi dans ses courses. Quant à Naruto qui doit venir aujourd'hui, tête en l'air comme il est, il aura déjà oublié la date. Mais ce n'est pas très dérangeant après tout c'est chaque année la même chose. Une de plus une de moins ne changera rien. C'est comme le célibat, nous les Uchiha plaisons particulièrement à la gente féminine seulement moi, je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles, Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs il me l'a avoué y a peu. A ce qui paraît, il en pince pour quelqu'un en ce moment mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui, moi le petit Uzumaki me plait bien mais bon faut pas rêver c'est des hétéros les mecs comme ça. Uzumaki en plus, il descend de l'un des chefs de village les plus puissants et une famille qui était connue pour son hétérosexualité revendiquée et limite homophobe.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui le voilà la bas, il vient de passer le portail et il s'approche de la porte. Il semble assez pensif mais tellement beau, le soleil illumine son visage et ça fait monter en moi des choses. Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je sais me contrôler quand même, quoi que Naruto à un de ses culs, je ne dirais pas non pour le prendre bien comme il faut lui. Bon voilà, résultat j'ai une demi bosse c'est malin. Je vais encore passer pour un pervers. Je prends ma serviette et commence à sortir de la piscine et à me frotter, il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu lorsque je lui ai dit bonjour. Décidément, qu'il est tête en l'air celui-là. Bon ben je suis partit pour répéter hein ce n'est pas grave après tout :

« - Désolé Naruto, Sasuke n'est pas encore là il est allez faire des courses. Tu n'as cas l'attendre avec moi.

- Ha, ben pas de soucis. . . Désolé si je dérange Itachi-san. Répondit le blondinet en bafouillant légèrement.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre ne t'en fais pas Naruto-kun, tu veux faire un tour dans la piscine en attendant? Ajoutais-je avec un sourire

- Heu je ne sais pas, disons heu ben pourquoi. . Pas faut que je me change. Ayant un petit rire gêné, continuant de rougir.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sasuke doit bien avoir des... »

Je me suis stoppé pour une seule et unique raison, Sasuke était là, en face de moi. Il me jetait un regard noir, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Il s'avança avec les courses et me balança un paquet de clope, un briquet et grommela :

« - Joyeux anniversaire à nouveau, salut Naruto, ça va bien? Tu viens on va plutôt dans ma chambre.

- Merci Sasuke, je ne penserais pas que tu me prendrais quelque chose, je vous dérange pas alors. Répondit le grand frère

- Oh, mince... J'avais oublié Itachi, désolé, bon anniversaire. Oui Sasuke, je te suis, mais bon on pourra allez dans la piscine après non?

- Oui oui t'en fais pas, si t'as pas oublié ce qui est prévu ça ira. »

POV Sasuke :

Non mais là je rêve, IL fricotait avec MON Naruto. C'est carrément impardonnable ça, suffit que je parte faire des courses une petite heure pour qu'il commence à empiéter sur ce qui m'appartiens. Bon ok, Naruto ne sort pas avec moi, je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, trop hétéro pour ça c'est obligé, puis on est pote et il refuserait catégoriquement de gâcher notre amitié. Puis bon, entre nous, je vois mal Naruto à quatre pattes devant moi et me suppliant de le défoncer sur le champ. Comment ça je suis un pervers? Comment ça je suis possessif? Absolument pas, je n'aime juste pas que l'on empiète sur mon territoire. Bref, assez parlé de ça, je pense que je vais finir par exploser sinon. Un de ces jours je finirais par le tuer mon frère s'il continuait comme ça. Quant à Naruto, s'il n'arrête pas vite de sucer aussi sensuellement sa sucrerie je peux assurer que je lui mets ce qu'il faut dans la bouche et qu'il boite pendant plusieurs jours ensuite. Bon, j'avoue je peux être violent mais je fais ça par amour uniquement.

J'emmenais le beau blond dans ma chambre, on jouait un peu à la Play et je devais lui expliquer quand même ce qui était prévu avec les autres aujourd'hui. L'idée était venue de Kiba mais je l'avais suivi par orgueil et par espoir de pouvoir profiter de Naruto. Je le regardais et lui réexpliqua :

« - Comme t'as pas l'air de t'en souvenir, je vais te rappeler. Aujourd'hui on va mater au sauna, y aura Hinata, Sakura, Ino bref je vais te passer un maillot et on va y allez.

- Sasuke, je ne le sens pas ce truc-là. En plus on y va avec Kiba et Sai, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire gauler. Surtout que Sai en veut juste à ton cul. Négocia le blondinet.

- Cherche pas d'excuses, on se l'était promis Naruto bordel! Donc on va se le faire compris, allez en plus comme ça tu pourras mater Sakura, toi qui l'aime tant.

- Pas convaincu perso, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Hé, tu ne vas pas te défiler hein, t'es pas un lâche comme Shikamaru? Tout ça parce que Temari y sera, il ne veut pas prendre de risque, quel cassos.

-... »

Oui bon j'avoue l'idée était stupide, mater des filles en plus mais moi je voulais surtout voir Naruto à poil et abuser de son cul dès qu'il serait possible de le faire. Il serait tellement subjugué par Sakura qu'il ne ferait même pas gaffe au moment où je serais en train de l'empaler fièrement. Alors non non et non, je ne le laisserais pas abandonner sur un coup de tête. Et en plus voilà mon frère qui reviens avec sa clope au bec, on dirait qu'il nous a entendu merde, manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il va vouloir encore, il matte le cul de MON blondinet et s'adosse à la porte, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sens pas tout ça.

« - Hé, vous pouvez m'donnez un coup d'main avec le garage? Faut le ranger y a vraiment trop de trucs à faire et je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul.

- Alors ça non, tu rêves, je dois allez au sauna maintenant. Viens Naruto! Dis-je en montant la voix.

- Sasuke, on peut bien faire ça avant, ou sinon t'as cas y allez et moi je vous rejoins? Expliqua le blondinet.

- Ça me paraît correct comme marché, ça te va Sasuke?

- Tsss, tu me soules Naruto sérieux, t'as intérêt de te ramener dès que t'as fini. »

Je sortis en prenant mes affaires et claquais la porte, je devais allez au sauna attendre que Naruto arrive. J'espérais qu'Itachi ne ferait rien à mon jouet.


	2. Sauna et jalousie

Amours secrets

Titre : Amours secrets

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Couple : NaruIta, SasuNaru, SasuSai

Résumé : Naruto est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il est également secrètement amoureux de son frère Itachi. Seulement lorsque Naruto commence à se rapprocher d'Itachi et à délaisser Sasuke cela réveille ses sentiments cachés.

Disclaimer : personnages ne m'appartenant pas

Rating : T (viol, violence)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sauna et Jalousie**

POV Kiba :

« -Non sérieux non ! Bordel tu peux pas me lâcher maintenant allez quoi ! T'es pas sérieux, tu vas voir ça va être drôle. Fais pas ton peureux Shikamaru…

-Non franchement Kiba je le sens pas ton coup. Ça sent la merde à plein nez. J'ai trop la flemme de m'engager dans un truc qui va totalement foirer. En plus tu sais parfaitement qu'il y aura Temari.

-Hé bien justement réfléchit petit puceau ! Depuis le temps tu dois bien avoir le droit de la mater en tenue d'Eve ta meuf non ? Sérieux t'es pire qu'une tapette… Une vrai chiffe-molle, j'aurais su j'aurais invité Shino à la place !

-Et il aurait surement répondu la même chose que moi… On est pas tous aussi porté sur la chose que toi Kiba ! Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que la vie ce n'est pas que le sexe. Tsss, ça m'soule déjà de toute façon donc j'me casse bonne chance mais je sais déjà comment ça va finir pour vous vu tes capacités à faire foirer les choses simples. »

Et merde, voilà qu'un des potes que je préfère me lâche. J'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seul avec l'autre pd. Rendez-vous au Sauna à 15h, ça fait maintenant 10 minutes que j'attends en compagnie de l'autre gay de Sai. Bordel pourquoi il me colle tant lui, il ne pige pas que je n'aime pas les tapettes? Tsss, si ça tenait qu'à moi les mecs comme ça je les ferais tous bruler en enfer, mais bon malheureusement ce n'est pas très autorisé. Déjà rien que leur orientation n'est pas naturelle. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est normal d'être gay sérieux, c'est tout simplement immonde à mes yeux mais bon je supporte malgré tout sa présence. S'il pouvait juste éviter de se frotter à moi avant que je me décide de lui foutre mon poing dans sa face. Et Sasuke qui est en retard, putain sérieux, c'est les plus narcissiques qui se font le plus désirer hein? Bon allez je me calme, je prends un grand souffle d'air et j'essaye de penser à autre choses. Plutôt à Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, on va les voir toutes à poil ça va être génial ça. Je bave déjà rien que d'y penser, j'aimerais entrer et reluquer dès maintenant mais je dois attendre l'autre timbré. Et voilà que Sai me recolle, bon sang il ne pige pas ce que je lui dis?

« -Sai, bon sang arrête de me coller ! Je ne suis pas gay merde à la fin! Je me fous totalement de ce que tu veux faire aux mecs dans ton genre mais moi tu me lâche les basques. Foutus homos!

- Hé mais arrête ! Faut que je te le répète combien de fois ? Je ne suis pas gay. J'aime juste les beaux petits culs, c'est tout ! Dit-il un brin agacé par ma remarque. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand même lui, un foutu homo qui ne s'assume même pas. Heureusement que Sasuke finit par arriver, ce n'était pas trop tôt décidément. Et le pire c'est qu'il prenait son temps pour avancer et semblait bougonner dans sa barbe. Et Naruto, il était où? Je ne pigeais pas tout ça mais ça me soûlait déjà.

« -Ah, te voilà enfin Sasuke. Pourquoi Naruto n'est pas là?

- Lâche-moi Kiba! Je suis en retard et alors? Elles se sont pas enfuit c'est bon! Quant à Naruto, il nous rejoint, il avait un truc à finir. Aboya-t-il.

- Hé c'est bon hein calme c'est pas toi qui a dû supporter l'autre pd pendant 10 minutes le temps que monsieur daigne arriver, bon on y va? Dis-je en cherchant à calmer l'ambiance.

-Tu soule Kiba, je suis PAS gay ! S'exclama Sai.

-Commencez pas les amoureux ! On y va dans la bonne humeur ou on y va pas ! Trancha Sasuke excédé. »

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'on partit tous vers le sauna. Chacun se déshabilla et vint s'installer au niveau du muret, on avait pris soin d'y faire des trous pour espionner en douce les filles. Elles étaient là, si proches de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas toucher, juste regarder. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que Sasuke et moi qui étions en train de regarder réellement, Sai était en arrière et je ne savais pas s'il était plus concentré sur les filles ou sur l'un de nos deux culs. Une des filles – Hinata – s'approcha du mur, les 2 se cachèrent moi j'observais comme si l'on faisait un zoom, c'était si beau. Elle se baissa et je voyais encore plus, j'étais plutôt excité mais elle remarqua le trou, et mon œil par la même occasion. Une corde se serra autour de mon pied et je fus tiré en l'air et de l'autre côté, bon sang ! Elles avaient tout prévues ces garces la, et dire que Sasuke et Sai ne s'étaient pas fait prendre aussi simplement que moi…

POV Sakura

« -Non mais quel pervers je rêve ! Kiba ! Je vais te tuer ! On va toutes te tuer ! Tu trouves ça amusant de nous mater pendant qu'on est au sauna hein ? Je vais te faire passer cette envie moi tu vas voir… Dis-je énervée.

-Hé, calme gros front, après tu vas encore te plaindre que les mecs n'en ont rien à faire de toi. Tu as essayée d'être un peu plus… féminine ? Dit Ino qui ratait une occasion de se taire.

-Je t'ai pas causée toi ! Répondis-je plus énervée encore.

-Il ne voulait peut-être pas… Ajouta Hinata.

-Tu es vraiment trop naïve ma pauvre Hinata, c'est un mec, il pense avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes. Dit Temari en riant.

-Tsss, c'est qui qui m'a balancé ? Shikamaru ? Demandant Kiba un peu soulé par notre discussion.

-Comment ça Shikamaru ? Parce qu'en plus il est là ? Cria Temari qui était devenue rouge.

-Non non, il voulait pas parce que tu serais la, il s'est défilé s'te tapette. Tenta d'expliquer Kiba.

-PARCE QUE JE SERAIS LA ? Ca sous-entend que si je n'avais pas été là il y aurait été ? Les filles, je vous laisse celui-là. Shikamaru va devoir me donner quelques explications ! Cria Temari en fonçant vers la sortie vraiment enragée.

-Tsss, ça en fait toujours une de moins… Se rassura Kiba.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement ? Je vais te tuer Kiba, je te l'ai dit ! Dis-je revenant à la charge, plus excédée que jamais. »

Je me dirigeais alors vers lui le poing rempli de chakra venant abattre ce dernier dans la tête de Kiba avec un petit sourire vainqueur. Maintenant, il serait à nous 3 même si Hinata serait surement trop tendre…

POV Sai

Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'ai bien fais de révéler aux filles concernant Kiba et ses intentions, il me gavait trop avec toutes ces réflexions à la con. Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'aimer les bons culs quoi non ? Et puis d'abord ça ne veut même pas dire que je suis gay ! Je ne comprends pas d'où viens toutes ces insinuations. Je suis même outré par tous ces propos, je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime juste profiter des bonnes choses. D'ailleurs en parlant de bonne chose, y en a une la devant moi. Je suis sûr qu'il attend que ça en tout bon faux hétéro qu'il est. S'il croit que je n'ai pas compris moi, on ne me la fait pas. Il en pince carrément pour Naruto et il espérait lui faire ce qu'il allait subir sous peu. Décidément, quel naïf. Fallait juste trouver les façons de faire, le but était de prendre mon pied, mais si possible de ne pas le forcer. Cependant connaissant le caractère dominateur de Sasuke, m'étonnerait fortement qu'il me céderait son corps. Pas de bol pour lui, en ce moment je ne me sens pas trop soumis donc je vais le prendre de grès ou de force. Il fait se passe de l'huile sur le torse pour que les filles ne se remarque pas, moi je suis derrière lui. Je peux presque sentir sa peau frôler la mienne mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Faudrait qu'il se mette en levrette, ça serait si excitant. Pour ça j'ai eu la bonne idée, et j'allais l'appliquer maintenant.

« - Sasuke, tu peux me ramasser l'huile que tu viens de poser devant toi s'il te plais. Que je m'en mette un peu aussi. Dis-je avec un petit rire. »

Sasuke, bien qu'énervé par l'absence de Naruto fis comme je le prédis et se baissa. Il me dévoilait ainsi sa rosette et ses belles fesses blanches. Il serait parfait pour ça, je vins poser mes mains sur ses hanches afin de prendre pleinement possession de cette zone encore vierge. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde avant qu'il tente de se relever ou de m'arrêter, je ne le laissais cependant pas espérer s'en sortir. Il était serré, très certainement vierge. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps me parcourir. C'était tellement agréable, doux, sensuel enfin pour moi bien sûr. J'étais en lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de m'arrêter, juste de pousser un cri au moment le plus crucial. Il aimait ça, ça se voyait, même s'il vint m'affirmer le contraire par ses pseudos-cris de fillette.

« -Arrête ça Sai ! Tu fais mal la !

- Arrêter ? Mais ça ne fais que commencer mon mignon. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu de m'occuper de toi Sasuke. Toi qui passe ton temps à feindre l'hétérosexualité pas comme moi qui le suit réellement.

-Toi hétéro ? Moi homo ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

-Ne dis rien qui pourrait aggraver la situation, tu n'es pas en position alors … Profite ! »

C'est vrai quoi, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais de ce moment-là, je n'allais pas le laisser partir comme ça non? Je pouvais bien profiter un peu, ça me ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas son cas, il devait avoir de légères douleurs car je n'étais pas un monstre non plus je prenais mon temps. Mais vu qu'il bougeait les hanches de lui-même sous mes mouvements je me disais qu'il appréciait de plus en plus mon travail quoi qu'il en dise. La chaleur du sauna était d'autant plus propice à nous faire transpirer et nos respirations étaient saccadées. Mais quel pied…

/

Pendant ce temps chez le domicile des Uchiha.

/

POV Itachi :

Récapitulons, de ce que j'ai entendu, Sasuke voulait emmener Naruto au sauna pour rejoindre Kiba et Sai afin de mater des filles. Sauf que connaissant Sasuke et vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure, il voulait emmener Naruto au sauna pour profiter de la vue voir en abuser. Bref j'avais bien fais de sortir l'excuse du garage au dernier moment. En plus comme ça, ça me permet de garder mon petit Naruto. Je vais pouvoir passer en mode séduction ça va être génial. Il fallait déjà que je mette en confiance Naruto, je vins m'approcher de lui avec un beau sourire une fois que Sasuke fut partit.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose avant qu'on s'y mette Naruto? Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke est souvent grognon comme ça.

- Oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau, j'espère que je pourrais t'être utile au garage. Répondit-il »

Je le conduisis vers la cuisine et servit deux verres d'eau. Je lui en tendis un et but l'autre d'une traitre, le regardant avec beaucoup de convoitise.

« -Sinon, dis-moi Naruto, paraît que tu as pas mal de soucis avec les filles? Comment cela se fait-il? Tu es plutôt mignon pourtant. Dis-je tout naturellement avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, pour ça... Eh bien, j'ai disons, des problèmes à trouver les personnes qui me plaisent. Et toi? Tu n'as pas de copine non plus non? M'interrogea-t-il.

-En effet, mais c'est surtout parce que je n'aime pas les filles. J'avais dit ça avec l'intention de tester sa réaction face à une nouvelle pareille.

-Tu... Tu... Tu es homosexuel? Balbutia-t-il visiblement choqué et étonné par ma réponse.

-Oui, je pensais que tu le savais. Ça te gène peut-être? Il est vrai que vous les hétérosexuels, devez avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter ceux comme moi.

-Tu sais, tu te trompes. Je ne...

-Tu ne quoi? Qu'y a-t-il? »

Il semblait être dans l'incapacité de me répondre, que tentait-il de me dire, était-il trop choqué pour oser me parler de nouveau? Avais-je mis fin à tous les espoirs que j'avais à propos de lui? Le silence me semblait lourd, terriblement lourd. Et chaque seconde de plus était comme un coup de poignard que l'on me faisait pénétrer un millimètre plus loin.

POV Naruto

Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de répondre? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui dire moi aussi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de cette situation? J'étais à la fois tellement content et tellement sur le cul que plus aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J'avais beau l'avoir grande ouverte, rien ne sortait. Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je venais de lâcher mon verre, c'est lorsqu'il se brisa sur le sol que je repris un peu de ma capacité à parler et que je pu dire deux petits mots.

« -Moi... aussi...

-Toi aussi? De quoi toi aussi? Explique s'il te plaît, je ne saisis pas. Dit-il dérouter.

-Je... suis gay. Balbutiais-je.

-Tu es gay aussi? Je n'y crois pas! Tu te moque de moi c'est ça? Répondit-il sur un ton énervé.

-N... Non... Suis sérieux. Je détournais les yeux et vira au rouge, je savais plus ou regarder, que faire, je me sentais honteux d'avoir révélé ça alors qu'il était comme moi.

Je me sens nul... Ajoutais-je.»

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je me sentais revivre. C'était une chaleur que je n'avais jamais connu, c'était doux, tendre, chaud. C'était si agréable, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, je pouvais sentir son odeur. Sa peau était si douce, si belle, si parfumée. J'étais extasié par ma présence dans ses bras et il l'avait compris. Ses lèvres virent se poser sur les miennes. A cet instant, il faisait de moi sa possession, et je n'avais pas envie d'appartenir à un autre que lui. Après tout c'était lui que j'aimais. Voilà que mon rêve secret se réalisa enfin. Il me poussa pour m'allonger, continuant à m'embrasser et caresser mon torse. Je fermais les yeux, me laissais soumettre, frissonnant. Je me sentais parcouru par de nouveaux désirs et lui, ses caresses... Ses mains qui se baladent sur mon torse doucement, qui effleurent mon cou. Ses mains qui me procurent un plaisir fou et qui déjà commence à provoquer chez moi une érection. Lui ne cachait pas la sienne. Il était en pantalon mais il avait laissé ses boutons décrochés. Je pouvais apercevoir son boxer et sa bosse. Je me léchais les lèvres sensuellement en face de lui, il avait bien comprit que j'éprouvais des choses pour lui. Il abaissa son boxer pour libérer son désir et s'avança sur mon torse pour l'approcher de mon visage. Le jouet dressé en face de moi, gorgé de sang, il était beau, réellement beau ni trop imposant ni trop petit. Il était parfait comme son possesseur. Itachi me regardait avec envie, venant caresser ma joue, son membre était suffisamment éloigné de ma bouche pour que je ne puisse y toucher.

« -Tu veux bien me faire plaisir Naruto? Dit-il en souriant malgré un léger rougissement.

-Oui Itachi-san. Je veux bien. Répondis-je en rougissant de manière écarlate.»

J'attendis sagement qu'il me donne accès à son jouet pour que je puisse le satisfaire et profiter en même temps que lui.

POV Sasuke :

Il m'a fait un mal de chien ce salaud! Bon, Sai est dans les vapes, j'ai réussi à l'assommer, enfin il a quand même eu le temps de jouir en moi. Il y a pas été doucement en plus, j'étais puceau et il m'a vraiment fait mal, limite je pourrais être en train de boiter la si je l'avais laissé continuer. Et Naruto qui n'est même pas venu, je me demande bien pourquoi, à tous les coups Itachi en a profiter pour le mater et fricoter avec. Il a intérêt de ne pas y avoir touché, il est à moi. De toute façon je suis en chemin, je serais bientôt rentré. Je pourrais passer la fin de l'après-midi avec lui, c'est l'avantage d'avoir quitté le sauna plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsque je passais le portail en chantonnant des airs joyeux, j'eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose se passait dans ce manoir, quelque chose que moi Sasuke Uchiha, détesterait plus que tout au monde. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je m'avançais dans le jardin pour aller en direction de la porte que je poussais. Je la poussais avec peu de conviction mais l'envie de savoir ce qu'il se tramait derrière. Je marchais dans les couloirs, il n'y avait aucun bruit, c'était calme, surement trop calme pour 2 personnes qui étaient sensé faire du rangement. Que ce passait-il ici ? Je savais que j'allais bientôt le découvrir.

Je m'avançais en direction de la chambre d'Itachi, la porte était fermée et j'avais cru entendre la voix de mon frère. Je posais ma main sur la poignée, je transpirais et j'haletais, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais trouver derrière cette porte. La logique voudrait que je m'arrête mais je voulais en savoir plus, je voulais être sûr. Je commençais à tourner la poigner, mon cœur ne cessais pas de battre à tout rompre. Mon corps entier me faisait continuer, mon cœur me disait « arrête-toi ». La porte grinçait doucement, elle s'entrouvrait au fur et à mesure que je la poussais pour me dévoiler ce qu'il s'y passait. Je restais stupéfait devant la scène qui se tenait devant moi. Naruto, à genoux devant Itachi en train de lécher son membre les yeux fermé, Itachi lui tirant les cheveux pour lui lever la tête vers le haut. Itachi qui grognait de plaisir alors que Naruto donnait ses derniers coups de langue il m'aperçut, ouvrant les yeux se déchargeant en même temps sur le visage de mon ami. Naruto fut aussitôt recouvert de semence, lui se léchait les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage d'Itachi puis le mien. La guerre venait d'être déclarée.


	3. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire

Amours secrets

Titre : Amours secrets

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Couple : NaruIta, SasuNaru, SasuSai

Résumé : Naruto est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il est également secrètement amoureux de son frère Itachi. Seulement lorsque Naruto commence à se rapprocher d'Itachi et à délaisser Sasuke cela réveille ses sentiments cachés.

Disclaimer : personnages ne m'appartenant pas

Rating : T (viol, violence)

* * *

Sasuke est plus jaloux que jamais et il n'est pas déterminé à laisser Naruto à Itachi. On en apprend un peu plus sur le commencement des sentiments de Sasuke et une promesse. Je tombe plus dans le mélodrame à travers ce chapitre mais malheureusement, tout n'est pas rose. Et notre blondinet préféré l'apprends à ses dépends.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier. Je verrais comment je mets en place la fin, il y aura peut-être deux chapitres relatant deux fins différentes. Je verrais. J'espère que vous apprécierez =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire**

POV Itachi :

Le plaisir que Naruto venait de me procurer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savourer. Sasuke venait d'entrer et moi j'avais fait la seule chose qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais, lui prendre l'homme qu'il aime. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose, au moins tenter d'expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux, essayer de faire comprendre à Sasuke que c'est à Naruto de choisir et non pas à lui. Je commençais par ranger mon membre, ce qui allait être la source de bien des conflits. Naruto paraissait apeuré et dégouté. C'était dommage, il était si mignon avec ma semence sur son visage mais la plus rien ne comptait. Sasuke était vraiment trop énervé pour qu'on puisse penser à ça. Je me levais et m'avançais vers mon frère, comme pour me mettre entre lui et Naruto lui barrant la route à nouveau.

« - Sasuke, je… Je suis fou de Naruto. Je ne peux pas te le laisser… Tentais-je d'expliquer.

- Me le laisser ? Non mais tu te moque de moi la ? Ça t'amuserais toi qu'on te pique le mec que t'aime ? Et là c'est encore pire tu es mon frère ! S'écria Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, c'est à Naruto de faire son choix, c'est lui qui est concerné dans cette histoire.

- Mais voyons c'est évident que Naruto me choisirait moi ! Pas vrai Naruto ? »

Lui et moi on se tournait vers Naruto, chacun espérait que ce dernier le choisisse. Naruto paraissait perdu dans notre dispute et maintenant on attendait qu'il choisisse l'un de nous. Il devait être vraiment mal à l'aise. Il commença par se lever et vint m'embrasser avec une certaine passion. Sasuke cogna son poing dans le mur en l'insultant mais Naruto vint l'embrasser aussi. Je ne compris pas réellement son geste, que voulait-il nous faire comprendre, d'une même voix Sasuke et moi parlons :

« - Naruto ? »

Le blondinet nous regarde un peu désespéré et gêné. Il baissa les yeux, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de donner une réponse surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci. Je pouvais comprendre la cruauté d'un tel choix mais Sasuke lui ne pouvait pas le comprendre aussi facilement que moi. Naruto fini malgré tout par donner une réponse qui aurait tôt ou tard des circonstances.

« - Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et Itachi l'homme que j'aime je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas… Mais si tu m'y oblige Sasuke sache que je choisirais l'amour… »

Sasuke vient à nouveau de percuter le mur avec son poing. Il semble comme prêt à tuer, prêt à me tuer pour avoir Naruto. Je me reviens me mettre entre lui et Naruto afin que rien ne dégénère, je ne tenais pas à ce que quoi que ce soit ne tourne mal, surtout pas dans les conditions actuelles. J'étais conscient que dans un excès de colère Sasuke serait prêt à beaucoup de choses. Il dit alors d'une voix sèche.

« - C'est ça ton choix Naruto ? Tu choisis d'aimer Itachi plutôt que moi ? J'aimerais te parler seul à seul, si toutefois Itachi veut bien nous laisser, il y a un Uchiha de trop dans cette pièce. Sasuke se tourne vers moi avec un regard foudroyant.

- C'est bon j'ai compris Sasuke. Je vous laisse mais ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Naruto, je te vois après et toi Sasuke n'essaye même pas de lui forcer la main sinon je peux te jurer que tu me le payeras. Lui dis-je sévèrement. »

Je n'étais pas réellement rassuré et je n'avais pas non plus un très bon pressentiment mais Naruto me fit signe de la tête, voulant dire « c'est bon t'en fais pas je sais me défendre si besoin ». Mais que pouvait-il faire face à un Uchiha comme Sasuke dans ces conditions ? Je me dirigeais dehors et fermais la porte derrière moi, décidant d'aller faire un tour au niveau de la piscine pour me changer les idées. J'espérais que Sasuke ne tenterait rien de stupide même si, le pressentiment au fond de moi me criait le contraire.

POV Sasuke

Enfin seul, moi et Naruto, plus de gêneur. Maintenant j'allais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis définitivement. Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix, il m'appartient je ne le laisserais pas à Itachi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas après avoir vu ça. Il fallait d'abord tenter la méthode « douce » mais sinon il allait découvrir que je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur. La porte était bien fermée, c'était parfait. Je m'approchais de Naruto en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Lui tremblait un peu mais semblait prêt à sortir un Kunai ou à m'attaquer avec tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main si je devais tenter quoi que ce soit. C'était à la fois mignon et terriblement pathétique, il n'avait aucune assurance. Il savait qu'il était incapable de me vaincre, déjà qu'il était impossible pour lui de se confronter à un ami.

« - Naruto, on est ami depuis si longtemps nous deux. Pourquoi tu me fais ça, pourquoi tu me trahis comme ça ? Avec Itachi en plus, je pensais qu'entre nous y avait plus qu'une simple amitié. On ne fait pas ça à quelqu'un qui t'aime Naruto…Tu aurais pu comprendre mes sentiments, avoir pitié d'eux. Mais tu t'es contenté de les briser d'un revers de la main. Dis-je avec un regard de dégoût.

- Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis alors tu peux comprendre qu'entre nous ce n'est que de l'amitié. Itachi c'est plus que ça… Je l'aime vraiment tu sa… Tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

- Ferme la, juste ferme là. La seule chose que j'ai vu c'est que t'as bien fait ton traitre. T'aime ça hein ? Ben tu vois, je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Je ne peux pas tolérer que tu m'aies fait souffrir de cette manière. Surtout toi, mon meilleur ami, tu m'étais promis Naruto, tu devrais être à moi alors je vais devoir te forcer à être mien.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Ne t'approche pas Sasuke… Je suis prêt à me battre s'il le faut.

- Ca je t'en laisserais pas l'occasion Naruto, car tu vois mes yeux sont déjà en action, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des yeux d'un Uchiha. Je vais te faire payer autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes le malheur que tu me cause. »

Il était déjà trop tard pour lui car mon Genjutsu l'avait paralysé, il était totalement à ma merci. Je vins lui caresser le cou, il tremblait, il transpirait de peur. Je le poussais au sol pour qu'il puisse être mieux manipulable. C'est maintenant que j'allais jouer et que lui allait subir. Je sortis un Kunai et vint découper ses vêtements, le déshabillant de force. J'allais voler la seule chose qu'il lui restait actuellement. Son innocence. Itachi n'était partit que faire un tour, mais j'aurais le temps d'accomplir mon désir sans que Naruto ne puisse s'y opposer. Un jour il comprendrait. Un jour il accepterait. Un jour même il me demanderait de recommencer. J'étais certains qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi. J'étais certains qu'il serait prêt à tout pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais vu à quel point je pouvais me tromper. Je n'ai jamais compris à quel point ce que j'allais faire changerait radicalement l'avenir pour nous. C'est comme lors d'une bifurcation sur le chemin du destin. Il y avait deux options, laisser Naruto à Itachi ou bien continuer de séduire Naruto en douceur. Mais comme à chaque choix, il y a toujours un troisième chemin. On peut couper à travers champs, prendre un raccourci. Mais ils sont dangereux. Bien souvent on ne sait quelles sont les conséquences de tels actes. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point les conséquences de mes actes seraient désastreuses. Il était déjà trop tard. Je lui avais volé son bien le plus précieux.

[FLASHBACK]

« -Pas trop de bobo, espèce de raté. »

Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai répété cette phrase à Naruto, mais cette fois, était peut-être celle de trop. J'étais criblé d'aiguille dans le corps. Mes membres ne bougeaient plus. Ma vue se troublait. C'est à ce moment qu'il a changé. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est bougé, qu'il a agi pour me venger. Naruto a vraiment fait de nombreux progrès ce jour-là. Et il vint un jour ou il me rendit la pareille. A chaque fois il devenait fort et mon admiration pour lui augmentait. Notre relation était de plus en plus puissante. Nous passions du temps ensemble mais pas autant que maintenant. Je me rappelle encore notre examen Genin. Cette fois c'était lui qui était venu à mon secours alors que j'étais totalement tétanisé par la peur et que j'étais poursuivi par un serpent nommé Orochimaru. Naruto était intervenu, avait cherché à combattre Orochimaru, et lorsque ce dernier tenta de m'atteindre avec son serpent géant, ce fut Naruto qui le stoppa, et cette fois, ce fût à lui de prononcer ses mots.

« -Pas trop de bobo, espèce de raté. »

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'en suis tombé amoureux. A cet instant que j'ai su que Naruto était celui qu'il me fallait. Il avait le regard si déterminé. Prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger ceux à qui il tenait. Et naturellement, cela ne pouvait que me donner envie de le surpasser. A la suite de cet épisode, je devins proche de Naruto, j'en étais fou, je passais mes nuits à rêver de lui. Mais jamais je n'osais tenter quoi que ce soit. Jamais je n'osais lui avouer cet amour qui me rongeait. Et les années passent… sans que rien ne change…

[FLASHBACK]

Me suis-je assoupi ? Je ne crois pas, et pourtant, ce rêve, alors que je prenais possession de l'innocence de mon meilleur ami. Au fond de moi, certains sentiments me dégoutaient de ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Rien ne saurait m'arrêter.

POV Naruto

Alors c'était ainsi ? C'est comme ça que j'allais perdre ma virginité ? Sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de céder à me meilleur ami avec les larmes qui coulent sur ma joue ? Il n'avait donc plus de cœur, plus d'humanité ? A quel moment avait-il pu perdre ainsi son âme ? A quel moment avait-il pu devenir cet être abject qui me forçait à effectuer un va et viens sur son membre après qu'il ait forcé l'entrée de ma bouche ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais avoué ses sentiments ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de comprendre les miens ? Il était pourtant sensé être mon meilleur ami. Il était pourtant sensé devoir toujours me protéger et être présent pour moi. Je me souviens de la fois ou nous avions fait cette promesse. Pourquoi est-ce au moment où il me viole, ou il me force à me mettre sur le dos et où il me pénètre quand je le supplie de ne pas le faire que je me mets à repenser à ça ?

[FLASHBACK]

Nous avions 12 ans, nous venions d'être promu aspirants, j'avais enfin réussi à le devenir après avoir raté l'examen encore et encore. Sasuke était le meilleur, il avait des capacités naturelles, il était intelligent, fort, et surtout son côté Bad boy plaisait à tout le monde. Et ceux malgré les circonstances douteuses de la mort du clan Uchiha et les rumeurs concernant la sexualité de son frère, moi personnellement je m'en moquais totalement. Toujours était-il que Sasuke attirait les regards de tous et toutes, surtout des filles. D'ailleurs il changeait de petite amie comme de chemise ce mec. On le voyait toutes les semaines avec une fille différente. Chacune vantant ses mérites et ses exploits. J'ai eu la chance, ou la malchance au début, car je le haïssais, de tomber avec lui et Sakura en équipe de 3 avec notre cher Kakashi-sensei. Nous avons effectué de nombreuses missions ensemble mais c'est surtout une en particulier qui nous a rapproché. Une mission ou il m'a sauvé de la mort, peut-être était-ce pour essuyer la « dette » qu'il avait envers moi de quand je l'ai défendu face à Haku. Mais toujours est-il que rien n'a été pareil après. Nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il était plus présent pour moi. En mission on s'assurait que l'un et l'autre n'ai rien. Et finalement, un soir, au clair de lune, nous étions sur un toit du village à contempler les étoiles.

« -Les étoiles sont si belles dans le ciels. Rien ne saurait les séparer si ce n'est la vieillesse. C'est tellement merveilleux je trouve. Tu ne penses pas Naruto ?

-Tu es bien pensif ce soir Sasuke, mais, oui, il est vrai qu'il est beau de voir quelque chose durer jusqu'à la toute fin. Hélas, ce n'est pas valable pour tout…

-Tu crois ? Moi je pense que tout peut durer. Je vais te faire une promesse, et tu la feras aussi. Je te promets d'être à jamais la pour toi. De te protéger contre les dangers et de ne jamais te laisser. Et toi ?

-Naturellement que je te le promets ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te protégerais pas ou je te laisserais. »

[FLASHBACK]

Je regrette d'être là. Et je me demande si je ne suis pas fautif aussi. Ai-je brisé en premier la promesse en me laissant allez avec Itachi ? L'ai-je abandonné ? De toute évidence, je lui ai fait du mal. Et aujourd'hui, je payais mon « crime ». J'étais vide de toute émotion, le visage recouvert mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il partit après avoir accompli son acte me laissant seul et souillé définitivement. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi mais je savais une chose. Je voulais fuir. Fuir loin. Ne jamais revenir. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce j'en profitais pour me lever et sortir par la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais ni rhabillé ni essuyé, je voulais juste quitter cet endroit qui me rappelait tant de choses qui me détruisaient de l'intérieur. Je me retrouvais donc dehors, dans la rue. Seul, désespéré, souillé, incapable de penser ou de réfléchir, titubant machinalement. Je crus entendre la voix d'Itachi qui m'avait remarqué. Mais je refusais. Je ne voulais plus. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Plus jamais. Alors je me mis à courir, courir plus vite que jamais. Sauter sur les toits alentours, et je pu partir en direction du lac me nettoyer après avoir semé Itachi. Puis je rentrais discrètement chez moi passer mon temps sous une douche gelée dans l'espoir de laver ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je tremblais comme jamais mais je finis par arriver chez moi et entrer sous la douche aussitôt pour fondre en larme alors que l'eau coulait sur mon corps. Je voulais laver cette humiliation…

POV Sasuke

Satisfait… Enfin ! Je m'étais fait plaisir et j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais ! J'avais enfin assouvi se fantasme tellement… magnifique. J'avais pu dérober à Naruto sa virginité et j'étais certain que cela le convaincrait de me céder son coeur. J'avais été bien dur avec lui mais il l'avait mérité. C'était la ma vengeance pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi immonde avec mon frère. Je lui avais expliqué, je ne saurais pardonner un tel acte. J'étais partit sous la douche me nettoyer un peu après ce sport intensif en compagnie du blondinet. Je finis par sortir et m'essuyer, portant seulement une serviette autour de la taille. J'allais allez voir Naruto sous peu, et comme le voir dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissé m'exciterait, autant être prêt à repartir pour un tour. Naruto allait prendre pour un moment me connaissant. Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre avec un petit sourire, sifflotant doucement alors qu'en poussant la porte je prononçais :

« -Tadaima Naruto-kun, j'espère que je t'ai… »

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Il n'était plus là. Il n'était plus dans ma chambre. Ou était-il allé ? Ou était-il partit ? A tous les coups Itachi était derrière tout ça ! J'entendis au même moment la porte de la maison se claquer, Itachi était là, j'allais avoir une discussion avec lui ! Il avait intérêt de me dire ce qu'il avait fait de Naruto. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée après avoir mis un boxer et un pantalon en vitesse, ne tenant pas à me montrer quasi-nu devant mon frère. Je l'aperçu et courra vers lui en lui collant mon poing dans la figure, il n'esquiva même pas d'ailleurs. Il tomba par terre, se caressant la joue avec un regard interrogatif.

« -Toi ! Ou l'as-tu emmené ! Qu'en as-tu fais ! Rends le moi, il m'appartient désormais ! Je t'interdis de me le prendre teme !

-Tu parle de Naruto je suppose ? Désolé de te décevoir mais, je n'y suis pour rien. Répondit-il simplement en s'essuyant sa lèvre qui saignait puis ajouta. Mais de toute évidence s'il n'est plus là c'est que tu lui as fait trop de mal et qu'il a préféré fuir face à ta stupidité sans borne ! Et après tu oses considérer que tu es son meilleur ami, et même encore pire, amoureux de lui ? Non mais je sais pas si tu te rends compte ! Je sais déjà ce que tu lui as fait, et rien que pour ça tu me dégoute. Je l'ai vu fuir d'ici en courant, il s'est échappé alors qu'il ne portait rien. Tu l'as totalement détruit Sasuke ! »

Je le regardais avec une haine noire, de quoi il se mêlait lui ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires tout ça ! Cela ne regardait que moi et Naruto et personne d'autre. Et encore moins cet abrutit prétentieux d'Itachi. Mais bien malgré ça, une partie de moi me criait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Une petite voix me disait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« -Mais bon sang, tu as fait quoi ? Tu as détruits la seule chose à quoi tu tenais, tu as réduit à néant l'innocence de celui que tu aimais. Tu es stupide, pathétique. Insista ma conscience. »

Et je luttais pour faire taire cette voix en moi, je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je ne supportais pas cette voix-là, j'avais fait quelque chose et je l'assumais totalement. J'aurais même recommencé si j'avais pu. Alors pourquoi avais-je des remords ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Itachi me mettait totalement le doute sur mes sentiments et mes pensées. C'était le chaos total dans ma tête. Et il fallait surtout retrouver Naruto.

« -Tsss, je ne te permets pas de me donner des leçons. Je dois retrouver Naruto et vite. Et je parlerais avec lui. Car au fond, peut-être que tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça mais le mal est fait alors laisse-moi allez le chercher.

-Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça Sasuke ! Je ne te laisserais pas allez le voir seul.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, je ne t'autorise pas à te mêler de ça.

-La tu te trompes, ça me regarde parfaitement. J'aime Naruto autant que toi, si ce n'est plus car moi je ne le viole pas parce qu'il a refusé de me céder !

-Il ne t'a pas refusé toi, alors lâche moi !

-Oh non, sois en sûr, je t'accompagnerais que tu le veuille ou non. Car justement, Naruto m'aime. Il m'aime moi. Pas toi. Et tu vas devoir l'assimiler. Alors soit tu persistes, soit on va tous les deux voir Naruto ! »

Il m'énervait plus que jamais et plus il insistait, plus la voix devenait forte. Je finis par accepter malgré moi, l'heure n'était pas à la traine.


	4. Ce que l'on sème

Amours secrets

Titre : Amours secrets

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Couple : NaruIta, SasuNaru, SasuSai

Résumé : Naruto est le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il est également secrètement amoureux de son frère Itachi. Seulement lorsque Naruto commence à se rapprocher d'Itachi et à délaisser Sasuke cela réveille ses sentiments cachés.

Disclaimer : personnages ne m'appartenant pas

Rating : T (viol, violence)

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Comme vous le constaterez, j'ai été plus long que prévu et je m'en excuse. J'ai toutefois pris le soin d'éviter de bacler mon histoire, je voulais une fin qui ai du sens par rapport à ce qui précédait. Au chapitre précédent j'ai émis l'hypothèse d'une deuxième fin et après réflexion il n'y en aura pas. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres fin que celle-ci =).

* * *

J'espère que cette fin ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim *et paf un jeu de mot*. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, à regarder mes autres histoires et tout, ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'en profite pour annoncer ici mes 2 prochaines histoires basées elles aussi sur l'univers de Naruto et qui s'intituleront respectivement :

Dans la maison.

Tu n'aimeras point.

Voilà pour tout ça =) je ne sais pas encore quand je vais commencer à les écrire, j'écris également une fiction policière (que je vous invite à lire) et j'aime passer du temps dessus à faire un bon contenu. Je précise que sur cette dernière fiction il n'y a nul besoin de connaitre la série, par contre pour ceux la connaissant il y a un risque de spoil. Voilà pour toutes les informations, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée =).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ce que l'on sème**

POV Naruto

Sale, je suis sale. Je suis souillé, intérieurement, psychologiquement. Je suis sous la douche, je suis totalement nu mais je n'ose pas regarder en direction du miroir. Je ne veux plus me regarder. Je ne veux plus jamais rien voir. Douleur, souffrance. Je vide presque la bouteille de gel douche dans ma main et sur mon corps. Je veux laver l'odeur, laver l'humiliation. Je veux tout effacer. Tout effacer et tout recommencer. Je passe les mains sur mon corps mais je n'ai l'impression que de m'imprégner encore plus de leur odeur. Sasuke, Itachi… Sasuke m'avait détruit… Itachi m'avait laissé… Qu'étais-je à présent ? Je frottais fortement ma peau, grattant chaque parcelle. Voulant effacer coûte que coûte la moindre trace de ma souffrance. Je veux oublier, ne plus y penser. Je veux oublier, arrêter de souffrir. Laissez-moi vivre en paix. La douleur est si grande, les larmes ne cessent, la douleur est si grande. Je tombe à genoux, j'ai mal au cœur. La douleur est si grande…

[FlashBack]

« -Naruto, ça te dirais un entrainement ? Et après on aura cas allez manger et dormir à la maison. Si tu es d'accord. Dis Sasuke.

-Tu veux vraiment d'un mec comme moi chez toi ? Il va dire quoi ton frère ? Je l'ai encore jamais vu tu sais… Répondis-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas méchant. Il n'a jamais mangé personne. Il est toujours gentil avec moi Itachi. Mais il n'a jamais le temps pour moi et mes entrainements. Il passe mon temps à me répéter que ça sera pour la prochaine fois…Ajouta t'il l'air triste.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va allez s'entrainer tous les 2 ! Et crois moi je vais gagner Dattebayo ! Tu as en face de toi le futur Hokage ! Criais-je alors en montrant Sasuke du doigt puis me montrant moi avec un air fier et convaincu.

-Ca ce n'est pas dit, espèce de peureux ! On verra qui gagnera, allez viens ! »

[Fin FlashBack]

Des souvenirs, trop de souvenirs. Des sentiments, des moments, heureux, pas heureux, ils reviennent. Je les entends dans ma tête. La douleur est toujours si grande. Je veux surpasser cette douleur, je veux être plus fort que ça. J'ai toujours une douleur au niveau du cœur mais je me relève, je continue de me frotter, je veux tout effacer, tout oublier. Mais la douleur est si grande, et rien ne s'oublie si facilement quand il s'agit de quelqu'un comme ça m'ayant fait une chose comme celle que j'ai subie.

[FlashBack]

« -Pas trop de bobo, espèce de raté. Dit-il en riant, bien satisfait de m'avoir encore une fois battu à plate couture.

-Non mais la ça compte pas ! J'ai trop faim et puis en plus, tu étais avantagé, je n'avais pas ma sacoche à Kunai sur moi ! Répondis-je, cherchant des excuses pour justifier ma défaite.

Puis en plus j'ai encore pleins de réserves ! Viens je t'attends ! Ajoutais-je en me relevant malgré les blessures.

-Non mais j'ai jamais vu un pareil abrutit, même pas capable de reconnaitre sa défaite. Allez, ramène-toi ! Si tu ne bouges pas un peu plus que ça ton cul, je m'en occuperais ! »

[Fin FlashBack]

Plus j'y pense et plus je me rappelle que je savais déjà. Je savais déjà que Sasuke avait des sentiments. Je savais déjà qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Mais j'ai fin de ne rien comprendre, de ne rien savoir. Peut-être avais-je peur de perdre mon seul ami ? Peut-être avais-je peur de lui dire… Que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Je me refusais toujours à lui faire du mal et même à admettre la vérité. Si je me refuse à Sasuke, c'est parce que j'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'est être aimé. Je suis resté seul toute ma vie. Toujours rejeté, toujours à me battre. Les sentiments m'effrayaient, surtout quand il s'agit de lui… Mais cette fois, sous cette douche, je veux tout effacer. Tout supprimer. Je ne veux plus me rappeler. La douleur est si grande. Je me savonne si fort que je me fais saigner, j'ai du sang plein les mains. J'ai honte, j'ai mal, j'ai peur, je suis vide.

[FlashBack]

« -Rien à faire, t'as beau te démener comme une petite pucelle, tu restes trop faible ! T'es vraiment un gros nul Naruto…

-Ne m'enterre pas trop vite… Je peux encore me battre… Insistais-je en me relevant encore, ma ténacité étant sans failles.

-Ne te relève plus Naruto, j'ai gagné, admet ta défaite. Tu vas faire quoi ? T'es totalement vidé de chakra. Vois la réalité en face. Allez, arrêtes-toi, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te faire trop de mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Je ne resterais pas sur une défaite. Combattre, encore et encore. Jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus, c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo. »

Le chakra rouge se mit à inonder mon corps, j'en étais parcouru de part en part. Je me sentais renaitre, je pourrais cumuler ma puissance afin d'asséner un dernier coup à se beau parleur de Sasuke. Lui aussi était à plat, ça serait surement la dernière action…

[Fin FlashBack]

Faites les taire, faites les taire. Je hais ses souvenirs, je hais me rappeler. Je veux oublier, je veux oublier alors que la douleur est si grande. Par pitié, laissez-moi oublier. Mes mains sont rouges malgré l'eau qui coule sur mon torse. Je frotte tellement que d'anciennes plaies se sont rouvertes. Et mon cœur… La douleur est si grande… Par pitié, faites que ça cesse, faites que ça cesse…

POV Sasuke

Je dois faire vite, Itachi m'accompagne et aucun de nous deux n'est réellement enthousiaste. On a mis de côté notre rancune mais rien à faire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à lui pardonner le fait qu'il ait tenté de me piquer l'homme que j'aime. J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens. Le penser de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule chose me permettant de lui pardonner et de passer outre. Le viol que j'ai effectué a été trop rapide, trop méchant, je n'aurais jamais du allez aussi vite. Il fut un temps où j'étais patient. Je me contenter de mater son corps, de l'imaginer, de l'observer. Il fut un temps où je n'étais jamais pressé. Aujourd'hui je m'étais pressé, et j'avais causé un choc chez Naruto. Si je n'avais pas essayé de griller les étapes. Si seulement j'avais pu éviter de laisser Naruto avec Itachi… Comment cela se serait-il passé ? Naruto ne serait pas allé draguer mon frère, j'en suis certain. Cela m'aurait laissé des chances de plus, de le séduire, de le glisser dans mon lit, mais de manière consentante. Je regrettais une partie de mon geste. D'autant plus que depuis que je l'ai fait, de nombreuses choses me reviennent.

[FlashBack]

« -*souffle, souffle*… j'ai finalement gagné… Hein Sasuke ? Dit-il totalement épuisé, allongé par terre la tête à côté de la mienne, son corps dans un sens, le mien dans l'autre.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions… J'ai juste été surpris par la puissance à la fin… Et on est tous les deux à terre… Donc il n'y a pas de gagnant. Répondis-je en haletant fortement.

-Je reste le plus balèze. Je suis un futur Hokage moi… Quand tu veux je remets ça…

-Mais oui mais oui… on verra quand on sera capable de se lever… D'autant qu'on a une bonne douche à prendre… »

[Fin FlashBack]

Son odeur, ses courbes, ses yeux, son sourire, sa façon d'être. Tout me faisait rêver chez lui. Plus j'y repensais, plus j'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais m'en passer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'étais-je autant pressé ? Nul ne sait mieux que moi pourtant, qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps et apprécier chaque instant pour ne pas les regretter amèrement. Itachi et moi courrons comme jamais on a couru, et je n'écoutes même plus ce qu'il me dit, ses sermons muets restent et resteront à jamais un mystère. Alors que je sombre toujours plus profond dans mes souvenirs, que veulent-ils me dire ?

[FlashBack]

On a enfin pu se lever et allez à la rivière pour se décrasser. Je suis le premier à me déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau avec toute ma pudeur habituelle. Puis je me retourne vers Naruto. J'en profitais pour observer son corps alors qu'il se déshabillait aussi, se laissant nu. Il était si excitant. Si beau. Il sauta dans l'eau et je ne pus en voir plus, mais ce que j'avais vu m'avais convaincu, je le voulais, je l'aurais un jour. Un jour je lui avouerais ma flamme, un jour je sortirais avec. Mais pour le moment nous faisions quelques brasses, nous jouions dans l'eau, rien de plus normal lorsque l'on est avec son meilleur ami non ? L'eau était si bonne, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu et orangé car le soleil se couchait doucement et malgré ça il faisait toujours chaud. Naruto s'amusait à aller sous l'eau pour tenter de me faire tomber. Chose qu'il n'a presque jamais réussit. Mais à chaque fois, il passe si près, il m'effleure, je l'observe. On dirait un petit diablotin qui tourne autour de moi. Il est si mignon quand il ressort de l'eau, que le liquide coule le long de sa peau. Il est si beau… si beau…

[Fin FlashBack]

Je me tape la tête, je ne veux pas sombrer dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était que le temps d'avant, plus rien de tout ça ne peut arriver. Naruto ne se donnera plus à moi aussi simplement, comment devrais-je me débrouiller pour réussir à le garder pour moi, à le prendre à Itachi ? Comment allais-je faire pour m'assurer qu'il reste mien, définitivement ? Je ne souhaitais pas qu'Itachi obtienne un amour secret que j'ai tant désiré. Je ne souhaitais pas me faire prendre l'homme que j'aime par mon frère. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas non plus séquestrer Naruto contre sa volonté et lui faire sans cesse du mal. Je voulais son amour, je voulais son sourire, je voulais ses lèvres. Je voulais sa personnalité, je voulais tout. Et si tout continuait ainsi, je n'aurais rien. Je ne pourrais supporter de le voir dans les bras d'un autre, devrais-je le tuer ? Devrais-je en finir avec tout ça ? Avec moi, avec lui ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que mes souvenirs signifient et ce que je dois faire face à l'homme que j'aime mais que je n'aurais jamais. Il y a des passions que l'on souhaite satisfaire, des passions qui nous dévorent lentement jusqu'à finalement disparaitre un jour, avec nous.

[FlashBack]

Il est tard, il faut rentrer, mais j'avais tant envie de rester ici avec lui, l'observer danser dans l'eau, l'admirer lui et sa joie de vivre. Mais il faut se rhabiller. Nous devons y allez, et c'est sous la nuit tombante, que nous nous dirigeons chez moi avec entrain. Mon frère est à la maison et il nous attend certainement. Depuis le temps que je lui parle de Naruto, depuis le temps que je vante toutes ses qualités et tous ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Je sais que je peux parler sans gêne avec mon frère. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je n'ai pas de complexe à avoir. Mon frère a 7 ans de plus que nous, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que Naruto le préfère même s'il est très gentil. Nous arrivons et mon frère est au portail du domicile à nous attendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres en remarquant mon camarade.

« -Alors c'est lui le petit Naruto ? Allez, dépêchez-vous si vous souhaitez manger chaud. Je suis Itachi Naruto, et je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dit mon frère en caressant les cheveux du blondinet lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. »

Nous partîmes ensuite en direction de la maison, dans la salle à manger pour être exact afin de déguster le repas soigneusement préparé par Itachi. Mais je n'avais pas vu son rictus au moment de lui tourner le dos. Je n'ai pas vu qu'à ce moment précis, Naruto a déclenché chez lui quelque chose qui ne se refermerait jamais. Et je n'ai pas su voir non plus, que c'était chose réciproque pour Naruto…

[Fin FlashBack]

Nous arrivons enfin, la maison de Naruto est la et j'entends l'eau coulée. Il est donc sous la douche, Itachi et moi décidons de passer par les escaliers et d'aller sonner. Mais il ne répond pas, il n'ouvre pas et l'eau coule toujours à flot, les larmes se font entendre. Itachi ouvre la porte qui n'est pas fermée à clé et nous nous retrouvons face à Naruto, en larme, les mains rouges, le corps recouvert de griffures, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre totalement nu. Je ne peux distinguer qu'une seule phrase, qu'il répète en boucle en regardant vers le sol, un kunai sur son bureau, la fenêtre grande ouverte faisant un courant d'air plutôt glacial.

« -Faites que ça cesses, faites que ça cesses… »

POV Naruto

Ils sont là. Les voilà. Moi qui suis las de tout. Moi qui n'attends que de devenir fou. Je souhaite partir. Partir loin ou on ne me retrouvera jamais. Je ne puis supporter cette pression, cette douleur. Car la douleur est si grande. Faites que ça cesses, faites que ça cesses. Laissez-moi en finir… Enfin…

[FlashBack]

Je suis pour la première fois chez Sasuke et pourtant, une seule chose m'obsède, Itachi… Itachi… Je n'ai que son nom dans la tête. Itachi, Itachi… Il danse dans mon esprit alors que mon meilleur ami et moi dégustons notre repas préparé avec amour. J'imagine encore Itachi, dans la cuisine, préparant le repas, découpant les légumes en fines lamelles. Faisant bouillir l'eau, y rajoutant un soupçon d'épices avant d'ajouter les légumes, de mélanger lentement en incorporant les nouilles, le miso. Faire cuire des rondelles de porc à côté, s'amuser à retourner la poêle… Itachi… Pourquoi m'obsède-t-il tellement ? Il est vieux pourtant, beaucoup plus que moi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je cesser de penser à lui ? Est-ce que ce qu'il se passe avec lui est la même chose que celle qui se passe entre Sasuke et moi ? Sommes-nous condamnés à fantasmer de nos amours secrets sans jamais pouvoir y céder ? Je pense tellement à cet homme que je suis distrais, je n'entends pas les paroles de Sasuke, que me dit-il ? Je n'en sais rien, encore des serments qui resteront muets à jamais.

Une fois le repas terminé nous allons dans la chambre, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans sa chambre et même si mes esprits sont tournés vers Itachi, je suis content. Pour la première fois quelqu'un m'a invité chez lui. Je n'avais jamais connu d'ami pareil. Sasuke était vraiment exceptionnel. L'était-il moins qu'Itachi ? La soirée dura, dura, je m'étais un peu remis de ma rencontre, déterminé à profiter de cette journée exceptionnelle. On put rire et s'amuser toute la soirée et la soirée est une chose qui ne se finit que lorsque l'on va se coucher. Itachi passa nous dire bonne nuit. Il se promenait torse nu, on apercevait légèrement son boxer. Il était vraiment bien formé comparé à moi ou Sasuke, mais il était adulte, pas nous qui n'avions que 14 ans. Sasuke s'était déshabillé entre temps, il s'était mis en boxer, et il avait raison, il faisait chaud ici, ou alors c'était le passage d'Itachi qui avait fait d'un coup monter la température. Lorsque je me suis à mon tour mis en boxer, mon ami et moi nous sommes regardés longuement. Un regard complice qui voulait tout dire, on savait parfaitement ce que l'autre pensait à cet instant et nous nous installâmes sur le lit. Ce genre de jeu était normal pour nous, et ça n'allait guère loin, la masturbation à notre âge est une chose normale, non ? Une fois chacun satisfait et légèrement épuisé, nous sommes allé dormir, dormir jusqu'au lendemain, ou une nouvelle journée débuterais, surement bien plus intéressante que les précédentes désormais…

[Fin FlashBack]

« -Faites que ça cesses… Je veux partir… »

Je regardais toujours vers le sol puis levait difficilement les yeux vers Itachi et Sasuke, n'osant pas les regarder en face, les larmes inondant mon visage je laissais apparaitre entre mes dents une petite capsule. Je veux que ça cesse, je veux que ça se finisse. Je croque lentement, je tremble de partout, j'avale la capsule et je tombe, tombe, tombe sans fin par la fenêtre ouverte. Je ne sais combien de temps cela m'a pris avant d'heurter le sol, mais, j'avais succombé avant…

[FlashBack]

« -Sasuke… Je… ce n'est pas raisonnable… on est deux hommes…

-Personne n'en sauras rien, laisses toi faire, détends toi, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire au fond.

-Ahh… Sa..suke… Tu es lent…

-Tais-toi un peu, c'est la première fois que je fais ça à quelqu'un d'autre alors arrête… »

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et la conversation sortie de son contexte est relativement mal interprétée par Itachi qui a l'esprit plutôt dépravé. Il se met au niveau de la porte et ouvre la poignée en la poussant afin d'en obtenir le cœur net. Je suis allongé sur le lit, Sasuke lui est à genoux devant moi. Les mains sur ma jambe. Itachi intrigué s'avance un peu et se racle la gorge pour nous dire :

« -Vous pensez que c'est l'endroit et le moment pour faire des trucs pas catholiques ?

-Mais… De quoi tu parles Itachi ? Réponds Sasuke qui se retourne, laissant mon pied endolori et recouvert de quelques épines.

J'étais en train de masser le pied de Naruto afin de mieux ressortir les épines, sérieux…

-Pardon… De dehors ça ressemblait vraiment à…Bref je vous laisse. »

[Fin FlashBack]

Itachi est simpliste et pervers mais si attachant, c'est peut-être ce genre de chose qui me faisait craquer chez lui. Mais tout est finit, mon corps inerte repose sur le sol et mes derniers murmures furent à l'intention de l'être tant aimé. Un simple murmure qui aurait des conséquences dramatiques après ma mort…

« -Je t'aime… à jamais. »

POV Itachi

Mort ? Etait-il vraiment mort ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas cette souffrance, il ne méritait pas ce sort. Et ses mots, ses tous derniers mots… Sasuke… Je ne pourrais te les pardonner…

« -L'amour mène à la haine, et il est clair Sasuke qu'en cet instant je te hais. Je vais te laisser deux options. Mourir de ma main, ou partir lui, loin d'ici, et déserter le village pour ne jamais revenir. Je te laisse un choix à cause du lien qui nous uni mais si jamais tu me tiens tête, si jamais tu te refuses à ma sentence, sois certain que je couperais nos liens… »

[FlashBack]

« -Tu sais grand-frère, plus tard, je veux me marier avec Naruto, il est trop mignon, j'en suis vraiment fou tu sais ?

-Tu es encore un peu jeune pour parler de mariage Sasuke, mais c'est vrai qu'il est très mignon, j'espère que tu en prendras soin si jamais cela doit arriver. Mais il ne faut pas rêver, il provient de la famille la plus hétéro et la plus homophobe qu'il soit Sasuke, ils ne sont pas aussi ouverts que nous. Même s'il a perdu ses parents, Naruto a forcément du hériter de leur tempérament. Rappel toi que c'est à cause de son père que nous, Uchiha vivons reclus ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais tu parviens à réaliser tes désirs, et je te le souhaite, promets-moi de prendre soin de lui comme moi avec toi, d'accord ?

-Oui nii-san. »

Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer prétendre un jour à sortir avec lui. Mon petit frère l'aime et je n'oserais jamais lui briser le cœur, je n'oserais jamais allez contre sa volonté. Et de toute manière, 7 ans d'écart, c'est beaucoup trop. Pour quoi vais-je passer ? Déjà que la famille Uchiha passe pour une famille de pd égocentriques vivant en ermite. Heureusement, le nouveau Kage tiens à faire régner une certaine diplomatie et égalité, aussi, les enfants comme Naruto ne sont pas au courant, sauf si les parents jasent un peu. Naruto n'a pas de parents, et dans un sens tant mieux. Que penserait-il de nous, que dirait-il de nous s'il savait ? Aujourd'hui je ne puis espérer qu'une chose, qu'il ne soit pas aussi corrompu que ses parents. Qu'il puisse un jour comprendre et nous accepter tel que nous sommes. Mon amour envers ce petit blond se doit de rester un amour secret, c'est une passion qui me consumerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je venais à la satisfaire et c'est pour cette raison que je n'y succomberais jamais.

[Fin FlashBack]

« -Désolé grand-frère, je ne puis me résoudre à te laisser me donner la faute. Et je ne puis me résoudre à quitter le village ou mourir. Je vais donc combattre. »

**POV Naruto**

C'est en ce jour qu'eu lieu un combat mémorable, un combat qui se déroula dans la vallée de la fin après choix des deux Uchiha. C'est ici que des liens qui unissaient deux frères se sont séparés, l'un rejoignant un groupe d'idéaliste nommé Akatsuki, l'autre succombant à sa noirceur, désirant toujours plus de puissance pour un jour faire payer à son frère la perte de l'être aimé. Sasuke n'accepta jamais l'idée qu'il soit coupable, Itachi ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Les liens qui se construisent dans l'amour, et qui virent à la haine, ne peuvent se terminer que dans la souffrance. J'ai été témoins du mal que peut faire un amour secret, il s'agit d'une passion si intéressante, si excitante. Je l'aurais vécue, je l'aurais perçue, et elle m'aura conduit à ma perte. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout se finit bien, j'aimerais pouvoir dire ce que l'on s'aime. Dans un monde aussi rude, il n'y a pas de place pour les amours secrets. Et si jamais l'on cède, si jamais on use de tous les stratagèmes pour accomplir une passion qui nous dévore sans jamais disparaitre alors nous pouvons être certains d'une chose. Nous récoltons toujours, ce que l'on sème…


End file.
